


More Than "Just Friends"

by wootar519



Series: SuperCorp-tober Prompt Series [23]
Category: Supergirl
Genre: F/F, Fluff, LCorp, Supercorptober2019, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wootar519/pseuds/wootar519
Summary: Kara decides she wants to be more than "just friends" with Lena, she just hopes her best friend agrees.SuperCorp-tober Day 23 Prompt: Relationship





	More Than "Just Friends"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All! I wrote this as sort of a continuation of my "Just Friends....Right" after a few people asked me about it. Not sure how it turned out but nevertheless I hope you like it!

“I still think you should eat something other than salad.” Kara spoke as she reached over and placed one of her chicken nuggets onto Lena’s plate.

Lena laughed as she stabbed the piece of chicken, eating it if only to make her friend happy. “Not all of us can have the metabolism of a Kryptonian.” Lena retorted.

Kara rolled her eyes at her friend, chewing her lip for a second as the reason for this lunch reentered her mind.

“You okay? You suddenly seem very deep in thought.” Lena observed as she took another bite of her salad.

Kara cleared her throat, leaning back slightly. “You remember a few weeks ago when that news report about us came out?”“You mean the one that suggested we were dating?” Lena clarified. “Yeah I remember, sort of hard to forget.”

“Right,” Kara sigh. “well um, the conversation we had afterwards.”“What about it?” Lena asked, raising an eyebrow at her in confusion.

“I don’t know how to say this.” Kara sigh as she took off her glasses in order to rub her eyes.

“Kara you’re worrying me, what’s wrong?” Lena asked, her voice carrying a strong tone of concern.

“Will you go out with me?” Kara asked suddenly. “Like on a date, a real date?”

Lena froze, the forkful of lettuce half way to her mouth. She may be a genius but she knew in that moment her brain had completely short circuited. As in, could no longer process the information it was being given. Kara Danvers, the reporter, National City’s hero, her best friend, the same best friend she had been pinning over for years… was asking her out on a date.

“I-uh.” The stuttering was not her finest moment, she just didn’t know what to say in response.

“You know what, forget it. I’ll uh- I’m going to go. You can have the chicken nuggets.” Kara stuttered as she stood up, literally throwing herself out the open window and flying away.

Lena suddenly came back to the real world, cursing herself for not being able to give Kara a response. Grabbing her cellphone she dialled Kara, letting out an annoyed huff as it rang through. It’s not that she didn’t want to say yes; of course she did, she just wasn’t expecting such a question and as a result she’s made a mess of everything.

Lena went back to work, doing her best to focus on the information in front of her but to no luck, eventually going home once darkness had over taken the city.

Meanwhile, Kara was looking for any reason to not be near her phone, or her apartment, or near Lena. She was currently hiding out in the DEO, writing after action reports that she normally handed off to Brainy; she almost never did them herself.

“Kara? What are you still doing here?” Alex’s voice entered into the office, causing Kara to cringe slightly; she’d really been hoping to avoid this conversation with her sister.

“I’m doing my reports.” She spoke simply.

“You never do your reports; and it’s after midnight, shouldn’t you be at home?”

Kara sigh and turned in the chair to face her sister. “I asked Lena on a date.”

Alex blinked rapidly. “Oh, uh how did- how did that go?”

“She said no.” Kara mumbled, turning back to her work.

“Lena Luthor said no to a date you asked her out on? Like she actually said the word “no”?”

“She didn’t have to.” Kara defended.

Alex sigh at her sister. “What exactly did she say Kara?”

“Nothing! She said nothing. I asked and she stuttered and I left. I couldn’t stand how she was looking at me.” Kara sigh.

“The only way Lena ever looks at you is like she’s in love.” Alex retorted.

“She what?” Kara spoke as she froze. She thought Lena’s lack of response had been due to nothing else than Lena being uninterested in her,

Alex took a seat next to her sister, swivelling the chair so Kara was facing her. “Kara, no one looks at just a friend the way Lena looks at you. It’s the same way I used to look at Maggie, the same way I look at Kelly. That’s not friendship hun, that’s love.” Alex spoke gently. “You probably just caught her off guard; and everyone has seen the way you look at her. You’ve taken a big step, you shouldn’t be afraid to talk to her.” Alex mentioned.

Kara sat deep in thought, the telltale crinkle forming between her eyebrows. “I should go see her.” Kara realized.

“That would be a good plan.” Alex offered. “But maybe make sure she’s awake first.”

“She is.” Kara mentioned nonchalantly, knowing from the distant sound of Lena’s heart beat that she was still awake.

Alex didn’t bother asking how she knew, but nodded, watching as her sister super sped from the office, no doubt flying off the DEO balcony seconds later.

Kara made it to Lena’s apartment, floating a few dozen feet from the balcony as she watched Lena, who was indeed awake, sitting on the couch with a glass of scotch between her hands. She took a moment to watch her, taking a deep breath, she floated down to the balcony, landing soft enough so as not to destroy Lena’s balcony but loud enough that it caught Lena’s attention.

The ravenette turned around at the sound, her expression becoming relieved when she saw her friend standing on her balcony. “Kara.’ She whispered breathlessly as she stood to open the balcony door, allowing Kara inside.  
“Hi.” Kara breathed gently.

“Hi.” Lena smiled, stepping back. “Come on in.’”  
Kara entered, the combination of the normally powerful Supergirl suit, with the meek body posture of Kara Danvers.”I wanted to apologize for earlier, it wasn’t fair of me to spring that on you, nor was it fair for me to run, or I guess fly away.” Kara sigh, flopping herself onto Lena’s couch.

Lena sat next to her. “Kara, I was just taken aback is all. I wasn’t uncomfortable in any way, or unwilling. I guess I just couldn’t believe that you would ask me out and it took too long for my mouth too long to catch up to my brain, because I so wanted to say yes.”

“I understand you don’t have to-“ Kara stopped when she realized she had mis-processed the last word Lena spoke. “Wait what? You wanted to say yes?”

Lena laughed softly. “Of course I wanted to say yes; I didn’t think I had been so subtle about how I felt about you.”

“So you’ll go out with me?” Kara asked.

“I would love to go out to you.” Lena responded, her heart fluttering when Kara’s smile grew brighter than she thought she had ever seen it.

Kara reached her hand out, relaxing her shoulders when Lena’s hands met hers, their fingers lacing together. “I’m sorry if I made a fool of myself, or made you feel like I had wouldn’t be your friend had you said no. I will always be your friend.” Kara promised.

Lena smiled warmly. “I know; I’ll always be your friend too.” She moved closer to Kara, resting against her chest as Kara wrapped her strong arms around her, the two of them resting on the couch together.

Turns out that being ‘just friends’ was over rated, and they were better off as more than that.


End file.
